So what's the answer?
by Teamunfocused
Summary: Falco and Fox finished buying what they needed from the grocery store, after someone decided to use up all the TP for specific reasons along with an accomplice. Falco decided that the time would either be now or never. He was going to ask Fox to the school prom. Based on "Daniels PromPosal" from YouTube. Falco x Fox, Yaoi, one shot, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI!


I do not own starfox or any of it's characters

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: Fox/Falco

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

So what's the answer?

* * *

"Ya sure ya got everything?" Falco asked as he opened the trunk of his car and placed their groceries in it. Fox sat the other bag of groceries next to the rest and thought for a second. "Hmm... Yeah, that's just about everything." The red fox answered nonchalantly as Falco stretched his bones out. "Whatever, if we're somehow low on TP then don't blame me for it. " Falco commented before hopping in the drivers seat and starting the engine. Fox sighed before sitting in the passenger seat next to Falco.

"Your not going to TP Mrs Brown's house again, are you?" The suspicious vulpine asked as they both fastened their seat belts. "Who says I was going to TP her house? But if I was going to, the reason would probably be because she gave me a D in biology. Just saying." Falco explains as he reverses his car out of the parking space. "The reason she gave you a D was because you TP'd her house and backyard 2 weeks ago with Leon while you guys were drunk. Geez, talk about childish." Fox leaned his head on his hands that were behind his head. Falco only shrugged for an answer.

* * *

Looking back and forth from the road and Fox every now and then, Falco heard Fox give a soft yawn. He looked up ahead. He seemed to be looking for something. "Fox..." Falco called to his best friend and awaited for his reply. The red fox turned his head to Falco and answered. "Yeah?" A moment had past as Falco kept his cool and continued to look straight ahead. Finally seeing 'It' he points out with a finger. "What's that sign say?" Fox gave a questioning look before reverting his gaze back to the front. As the car got closer and closer to the sign, Fox replied. "Something... (McCloud) I think." The car continued to run smoothly on the car-less road. "(Will)... (you).. The heck?" Fox rose an eye brow as he felt weird out by the messages on the road, while Falco had a smirk plastered on his face as he watched/heard Fox trying to read the signs.

"(Marry)" Fox continued while Falco began to rub the back of his neck with his free hand as he felt his face heat up for a moment. "(LOL JK)…" The vulpine began to chuckle as he read out the sign. "JK... as in joking? [giggles] Oh my god." The red fox covered his mouth as he tried to prevent the laughter from escaping him. He then prepared himself for the next sign. Falco only chuckled lowly as he began to shake his head a bit. "(Go)... (To)…" Fox leaned forward to get a better view of the signs and finally read the last message. "(Prom with me)?" The little vulpine finally sits back down and rethinks about the messages carefully. "Well that's a dumb way to ask a person to prom." Fox gave his comment as he leaned back into the seat and chuckle. Falco's smile began to waver as he didn't know how to feel if Fox found out it was him (who worked two whole nights to plan and have the courage to execute it). He only nodded as he allowed the awkward silence drift them apart for a second. "Alright..."

Falco finally said as he turned the wheel to follow the curve. Fox sat for a moment deep in thought before turning his head to Falco. "What...?" The red fox said quietly. There was another moment of silence as the heavy air Fox felt began to shape his thoughts to reality. "Was... was that you?" Fox asked playfully as he thought the answer would have been, 'What do you think?' with the same attitude as the blue avian would usually have. But what Fox had heard, was not what he had expected. "Yeah." Falco smiled crookedly as Fox continued to stare at him. Letting the answer sink in, Fox turns his head back to the front with a frown before turning it to face his best friend again. "No way. You can't joke like that man. Come on, be honest." The red fox gave a stern face as he demanded another answer.

Falco's smile only grew wider as he began to chuckle, Fox couldn't tell through the avian's eyes if he was lying or not because the sunglasses the bird wore prevented him from doing so. The blue avian reached his switched from his left hand to his right hand to hold the wheel, and reached over to push a button. A click could be heard from the glove compartment as it slowly opened. Fox sat back in his chair as he awaited for the compartment to fully open. But then, the vulpine's eyes slowly widened as the shocking last piece of the message was in the car all along. A question mark! Fox's shaky hand reached over for the piece of paper and pulled it out before shutting the compartment. His widened eyes haven't shrunk one bit as he turned the piece of paper around to read.

[McCloud, Will you marry; Lol JK Go to prom with me?]

[Yes?] [No?]

"I... I..." Fox could only say as he was both shocked and touched at the same time. "I took the liberty to take out your first name to make sure no one guesses the message was for ya." Falco said as he found a hard shoulder to park by. He then turned to face the vulpine to see that the jades of life were tear-filled. This caused Falco to begin worrying and rethink about what he was going to do if things didn't work out his way. "F-Fox... You okay?" The blue avian asked with concern in his voice as he turned his body to fully face the canine. "I... I'm so sorry, man. I... I didn't mean to..." He stared the piece of paper on his lap as he tried to control the tears that escaped his sincere emerald eyes. "Hey, come on... It's okay. Y'didn't know the person ya totally trashed was right next to ya." Falco's tongue slipped out the wrong words by accident and caused Fox to feel even harder upon himself.

"Listen, that's not what I mean at all. Come on, y'don't need to cry about it. It's nothing, really." Falco used his words wisely as he attempted to comfort his friend. Fox wiped his face as the tears haven't stopped yet. Falco took his sunglasses off and folded them together before placing them on the dashboard. He then unfastened the seat belt before placing his hand on his colleague's shoulder and rubbing his thumb on it. "Come on, cheer up. It's okay. Here." The blue avian reached for the box of tissues on the dashboard and offered some to the teary canine. "I'm so sorry." Fox managed to choke out as he took some before wiping away some tears with it. "Like I said, it's O-K." Falco said as he sat the box down back on the dashboard. He then pulled the red fox closer and proceeded to embrace him with his awkward kindness as he didn't know how to cheer up a friend in a situation like this. Fox leaned in on the touch and nuzzled through Falco's green wind breaker.

The tears had finally stopped and the moment between the two had been very warm to both as they continued to hold each other. "Thank you." Fox finally said before breaking away from the avian. "Welcome, I guess." Falco said as he scratched the back of his neck. Fox chuckled lowly as he saw the rare sight of Falco blushing. He then looked back down at the question paper. The red fox opened the glove compartment again and reached for a pen before circling his answer over and over again. Falco stared at the red fox with a sweat dropping behind his head as he saw the needless amount of times Fox circled his answer. When the exhausted canine stopped, he slapped the paper on the dashboard before leaning back on the seat while shaking his burning wrist. "There! Take a look for yourself." He declared proudly. Falco did as the vulpine instructed and drew the piece of paper to himself. When he saw the answer, he could only smirk and do nothing else after a smile.

* * *

On the way back to their apartment, they had stopped for lunch at a near by café before hopping back on the car and drive off to their home together. All the while they held their hands together as they walk to their car. "Thanks for asking me." Fox smiled before giving Falco a quick peck in the cheek. The avian could only blush and stiffen at the action as they make their way to their home.


End file.
